Still Into You
by HeatherCullen111
Summary: {My take on how Rogan would get back together} Let 'em wonder how we got this far/'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all/Yeah after all this time/I'm still into you... {ROGAN/ONE-SHOT}


**oOo**

**Still Into You**

"I can't wait until this is over!" Rocky Blue complained as she walked into the large hall where the show was being held. It was a talent showcase, not a competition, for charity, and Rocky, along with the other Shake it Up Chicago dancers were performing.

"Until what's over?" Her best friend, Cece Jones, enquired curiously.

"Everyone asking me why I broke up with Logan, and saying they're sorry about it and all that!" Rocky frowned, wrinkling her nose, "It's irritating! What happened with Logan and I was a week ago, I'd rather forget about it _and _him than have a bunch of nosy people bring it up when I just want to be left alone!"

"I'm sure they'll stop soon," Cece said comfortingly, even though she was rolling her eyes on the inside. It was clear Rocky still had feelings for him, as she had been quiet all week. This was the most she'd heard from her ever since the break up.

"I hope so, I mean, it's none of their business..." she trailed off as she noticed the person she least wanted to see.

"What on earth is _he _doing here?!" she shrieked, pointing over at Logan. He had his trademark beanie over his brown hair, and wore baggy jeans and a checked shirt under a leather jacket. Rocky had to admit he looked good, but that didn't change the fact that they'd broken up.

"I don't know," Cece shrugged, "Maybe he's performing?"

"He can't dance!"

"I meant he could be performing with his band," she pointed to the three guys he was talking two. They were all dressed in similar gear, minus the beanies of course. One had long black hair, one had blond hair much like Gunther's and the other had a snapback covering his head.

"Are they good?" Rocky hadn't known he was in a band, but there was a lot of things she didn't know about him. They'd only dated for a little while, and hadn't known each other for much longer before.

"No! They're awful!" Cece scowled, "And they practice at the most inconvenient times, just when I'm trying to study! Maybe that's why I'm failing maths... and science... and English..."

"I get it Cece!" Rocky chuckled, "But what was your excuse _before _you met Logan?"

Cece elbowed her playfully.

"Shut up!" she laughed, "Come on, we have to go get in our costumes!"

The girls ran off to the dressing room, chattering animatedly. They were dancing to an old Shake It Up favourite, _Bring The Fire_, and they were dressed in flame-covered tank tops, dance shorts, snapbacks, red high tops and black knee-high socks. Their hair was left loose underneath the hat.

"You look great Rock!" Cece praised the brunette on her outfit just before they went on, "Logan's totally gonna be drooling!"

"I'd better change then," Rocky smiled slightly, "I _don't want_ him to drool over me."

"Come on Rocky, you and I both know you still have feelings for him!"

"What do you care?" Rocky snapped, all traces of a smile gone, " You were the one who was so against us being together in the first place! I broke up with him for you! I do everything for you!" She ran a hand through her hair angrily.

"I'm sorry Rocky..." Cece was looking at the floor as tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. Rocky was also fighting back a sob.

"Let's just get on with the dance..." she murmured, pulling her hat over her brown hair. Cece nodded, sniffing a little as they headed on-stage.

The dance was a complete success. Rocky and Cece circled around the other dancers before ending the dance by being lifted up in a cheerleader-like fashion. The fight was forgotten as Rocky and Cece lapped up the applause that erupted from the audience. As she left the stage, Rocky looked out to the crowd and her eyes met Logan's. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Rocky shook her head and headed off stage to get changed back into her regular clothes and wipe off all her stage make up.

Logan looked at the floor as he made his was backstage to prepare for his performance. He was nervous, to say the least. His band was nowhere near ready, but they had been asked at the last minute, and it would be rude to decline. That, and Rocky would be in the audience watching him, and he didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of her. He still had feelings for her, despite her breaking up with him, and he wished that he could have the courage to ask her back out, but he knew she'd say no.

As he adjusted his beanie in the mirror, he noticed Cece coming up behind him.

"Logan?" she said quietly.

"What do you want Sissy?" he sighed. Cece was the reason Rocky had broken up with him, otherwise they would have still been happily together! He hated her even more now that he had before.

"I know you're mad at me 'cause Rocky broke up with you, but I can make things better!"

"I don't need your help Sissy."

"Hear me out Logan!" he turned to look at her.

"What?" he sighed, tugging at the hem of his shirt.

"Rocky still has feelings for you."

"Yeah, right!" he scoffed.

"I'm serious! She didn't want to break up with you, but she had to because I was so stupid and selfish I only thought about what would make me happy and not what would make her happy!"

"And?"

"And I hate seeing my best friend upset, and even though I don't really understand _how_... you make her happy, and I feel horrible for taking that away from someone who's done so much for me."

He sighed, biting on the corner of his lip.

"Well then what do I do?"

"Ask her back out!"

"She'd never say yes."

"You'd be surprised," Cece gave him a mysterious smile, before exiting the dressing room, leaving Logan completely bewildered.

"Next up, Psych!"

That was his cue. Taking a deep breath, he slung his guitar over his body before heading out on-stage.

"Thank you!" he addressed the cheering crowd, "We're Psych!"

The drummer in the back with the long hair began playing a very basic, loud beat, before the blond haired boy began to play an out of tune riff. Rocky winced as she listened. She'd expected the band to be at least half decent, but they were terrible! When the guy with the hat kicked in with the keyboard, she felt like screaming. He couldn't even play properly! Logan hadn't yet begun singing, but she presumed he'd be just as awful. She couldn't hear his guitar playing over the noise that the other members were making.

However, when he opened his mouth and began to sing, she found herself smiling. He had a nice voice, nothing special, and it could barely be heard, but it was the best part of the whole composition.

"Okay, that's enough!" The host yelled, getting up on the stage halfway through what everyone presumed was the chorus, "Thank you Psych!"

"But we're not finished!" Logan argued.

"I think you are," he said through gritted teeth. Everyone in the crowd began chanting 'off, off, off!', all except for Rocky. She felt sorry for the boys, after all their hard work they were getting booted off. Finding her courage, she ran up the steps and onto the stage.

"Wait!" she shouted, "Give them a chance!"

Logan was amazed. He never would have thought that his ex-girlfriend would be defending him.

Rocky turned to face the band, and whispered something to the drummer, who nodded and drummed out a steady beat. After Rocky had whispered to him, the keyboard player also began to play a familiar tune.

Walking up nervously to the mic, Rocky began to sing.

"_Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world, she took the midnight train going anywhere."_

Logan, realising what she was doing, grabbed the other mic and sung the next line.

"_Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit, he took the midnight train going anywhere,"_ Rocky gave him a smile, before walking backwards and allowing Logan to take the lead. When the chorus kicked in, everyone began to sing along, waving their hands in the air. Logan grinned. Rocky had saved his band from total humiliation, and that only made his feelings for her grow.

Rocky's legs were shaking. Actually, she was shaking all over. She couldn't believe she'd just done that, she couldn't believe she'd just helped her ex boyfriend and his band. She felt happy, yet confused as to why she'd done it.

After the show was over, Logan was practically bombarded by adoring fans.

"Woah, hey there!" he chuckled as he was pulled by the arm into one of them. It was a blonde with bright red lipstick.

"You were fantastic up there, Logan," she purred, "I'm Nicola, by the way."

"Nice to meet you?" he asked, feeling claustrophobic.

"You're a great singer, but those lips could be used for something much better..." she pressed a perfectly manicured finger to his lips and he gulped. Nicola was pretty, but he'd rather talk to Rocky than make out with some random girl.

"Um, no thanks," he said, frantically looking around for Rocky's face.

"Just one kiss," she puckered her red lips and he felt relieved when he spotted Rocky. However, she had her back turned to him, and was talking to Cece.

"Sorry, I have to go talk to someone else," he pushed past her and walked up to Rocky.

"Logan! Hey!" she said shyly, and Cece gave a knowing smile.

"I'll leave you two alone then," she went to join her family, who were on the other side of the room.

"Hey, thanks for what you did back there," he said gratefully.

"It was nothing," she smiled gently.

"Are you kidding? You saved me and the band from complete humiliation! What can I do to thank you?" he asked.

"Nothing! Honestly, it's fine," she said, waving her hand limply in the air.

"You sure?"

"Yeah! I was just helping a friend," she smiled slightly, whereas he frowned at the use of the word 'friend'.

"Okay..." he said uncertainly."

"Look, I'd better go," Rocky bit her lip, "I'll see you around."

"Yeah... see you..."

Rocky began to walk away from Logan, but something made her turn back around. Something inside of her changed and she felt her heart beat right out of her chest as she walked straight back over to him and kissed him straight on the lips, wrapping her arm around his neck. He seemed surprised at first, but kissed back almost instantly. When they pulled apart, he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

"Rocky?" he murmured into her soft hair.

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my girlfriend again?"

Rocky didn't need to say anything more, her lips connecting with his once more did all the talking.

_Let 'em wonder how we got this far  
'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah after all this time  
I'm still into you _

**oOo**

**A/N: This is kinda how I want Rogan to get back together! I had this idea and I just had to write it! Song at the end is Still Into You by Paramore (FANTASTIC Song!). I hope you enjoyed it and hopefully soon I'll write more! :)**


End file.
